Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) provide aircraft with navigation support in approach and landing operations. However, since the accuracy and precision requirements are high in these operations, Ground Based Augmentation Systems (GBAS) augment GNSS when an aircraft is near a GBAS Ground Subsystem. GBAS Ground Subsystems, also referred to herein as GBAS stations, augment GNSS receivers by broadcasting pseudorange corrections and integrity information to the aircraft, which helps remove GNSS errors impacting satellite measurements processed by the aircraft's GNSS receiver. As a result, aircraft can have improved continuity, availability, and integrity performance for precision approaches, departure procedures, and terminal area operations.